IP networks are often used by Communications Service Providers (CSPs) to control access to digital services and digital content. However, along with the proliferation of connected computing devices, the growth of digital content, and the increase in user-based services, there exists a need for fine grained control of entitlements that are used to control access to such digital services and digital content.
Additionally, factors contributing to the need for fine grained control of entitlements include a transition from account-based services to user-based services alongside personalization of user experiences to increase usage and monetization; growth in the type and number of services available (including offers for such services); an increasing use of applications to distribute services and content, and the need of service providers to distribute such services and content; a granularity of contractual obligations and rights associated with content distribution (such as where, when and on what device content and services can be accessed); and/or a variability of business models for accessing to digital services and digital content.
Whilst most digital platforms have inbuilt entitlements capabilities to control access to its associated services and content, such capabilities lack awareness of entitlements that are maintained by adjacent digital services. Additionally, such digital platforms generally have proprietary data models requiring dedicated operations and management interfaces. For CSPs, this results in a fragmented entitlements regime and limits business models to the entitlement capabilities of each digital platform. Moreover, a lack of a common entitlements data model makes implementation of a multi-governance operational model (multiple systems managing entitlements) impractical as each ordering and fulfillment system would need unique integrations with all of the digital platforms for which services are offered.
These challenges are further compounded for content aggregators, such as Multichannel Video Programming Distributors (MVPD), as the user's entitlement to access a TV channel or stream, an item of content, etc. needs to be determined at point of consumption. This is due to content distribution rights which specify when, how and under what circumstances an item of content can be consumed. Additionally, it may be beneficial for MVPDs to allow content to be consumed at any time, on any device, and in any location.
The typical response by CSPs to address these challenges is to build a dedicated entitlements solution for each service with entitlement capabilities that meet the service's specific needs. However, this approach increases further architectural fragmentation and operational overhead.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.